


Las Preguntas De Greg Lestrade

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, POV Greg, Parental Lestrade, Parenthood, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: La vida de Greg siempre estuvo repleta de preguntas.Quizás algún día, llegue la respuesta que estaba esperando.





	Las Preguntas De Greg Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Gracias al grupo #TeamMystrade de WhatsApp por el incentivo ♥

_ **Las Preguntas De Greg Lestrade** _

 

Hay preguntas que siempre te cansas de responder, ¿no es así? Llegan desde muy pequeño, o al menos así fue en mi caso, y te acompañan a lo largo de toda tu vida. Recuerdo haber hecho un listado cuando tenía 17 años con todas esas preguntas terribles que me acobardaban desde mis primeros recuerdos, catalogándolas de acuerdo a la época en las cuales fueron pronunciadas, introduciéndose en mi inconsciente y marcándome a fuego desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Las primeras fueron en mi infancia temprana, y llegaron a mi ‘gracias’ a mis compañeros de jardín de infantes, cuando apenas tenía cinco años. Claro, los niños son crueles y es algo que descubres de la peor manera. Siempre repetían la misma pregunta en el horario de salida, cuando nos agolpábamos en la puerta esperando ser recogidos por nuestros progenitores. La misma pregunta, día tras día, llegaba a sus labios; ¿dónde está tu papá, Greg? Claro, ellos no sabían que ésa misma pregunta se la había hecho a mi madre mucho tiempo atrás, cuando comencé a notar que algunos niños con los cuales solía toparme en los juegos del parque siempre iban acompañados de alguien a quien llamaban de ésa forma. Y claro, ellos no sabían absolutamente nada sobre el dolor que le ocasioné a mi madre preguntándole por él. Porque claro, tampoco podían saber que mi ‘padre’ había dejado embarazada a mi madre y se había marchado, alegando que no quería tener hijos. Ella me lo contó acotadamente, sin dar demasiado detalle al respecto. Y yo comprendí que no debía indagar sobre ello, a menos que quisiera seguir haciéndole daño a la única persona que se preocupaba por mí en ese momento de mi vida. Ésa pregunta fue el puntapié inicial, la primera que no pude responder por miedo a ser juzgado. No quería que nadie supiera lo que había sufrido mi madre, ni tampoco quería que me miraran diferente por no tener un padre que fuera a buscarme al jardín de infantes. Por lo que callé y me guardé muy dentro de mi ser, día tras día, esa respuesta que parecían necesitar tanto.

Muchas otras preguntas fueron hechas a medida que iba creciendo. ¿Por qué eres tan tonto? ¿Tanto puede costarte entender unas simples ecuaciones? ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte como castigo? ¿Por qué no te di en adopción apenas naciste? Eran sólo algunas dentro del repertorio de mi madre a medida que los días pasaban y yo me convertía poco a poco en un dolor de cabeza. Porque claro, me faltaban límites. O al menos eso decían todas las personas con las que mi madre hablaba en busca de ayuda. Pero yo no creía que fuera así. Y sí, tenía las respuestas a ésas preguntas que mi madre soltaba sin filtro alguno entre gritos. No me consideraba un tonto, simplemente las matemáticas siempre me resultaron demasiado difíciles. No veía en los números un futuro prometedor. Y tampoco me consideraba a mí mismo como un castigo. Sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella, por eso me frustraba tanto cuando la veía irse a trabajar, dejándome completamente solo frente a la pantalla del televisor o con las tareas sin hacer. Sólo quería dejar de sentir ese vacío, que esa absurda sensación de soledad y abandono desapareciera por un instante. Cada vez que ella gritaba, mi pecho dolía. Como si un enorme cuchillo se clavara en mi pecho. Y otra vez me quedaba callado, porque a pesar de tener la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, no quería empeorar la situación.

La adolescencia no ayudó en absoluto, trayendo nuevas preguntas a las bocas de todos aquellos que sólo querían cuestionarme por el mero hecho de existir. ¿Cuándo vas a traer una novia a casa? ¿Es que acaso te gustan los hombres? ¿No vas a ponerte el pantalón nuevo que te regalé? ¿De nuevo fumando y embriagándote con tus amigos? ¿No piensas estudiar para pasar ese examen? Las respuestas eran tan evidentes, que me daba rencor tener que ocultarlas. Sí, me gustaban los hombres. Me encantaba besuquearme con ellos en fiestas, con luces tenues que no permitieran ponerle un rostro a esos amantes ocasionales. Y no, no podía llevarlos a casa, porque para ellos sería una falta de respeto a nuestro apellido. Porque los Lestrade eran una familia de bien, y llevar ese apellido era considerado un honor para todos los de mi sangre, menos para mí. Sí, quería embriagarme y fumar con mis amigos, porque era el único momento en el cual me sentía realmente libre de ser quien quería ser. Porque ninguno de ellos me juzgaba por mi ropa o por mis elecciones sexuales, porque sólo ellos conocían mis sueños e intereses. Pero en cada reunión familiar, seguía callando. Seguía generando capas y capas de negación y represión alrededor de todas esas respuestas que se agolpaban en mi garganta, deseosas de liberación. Callaba por cobardía, callaba por miedo.

Evitar la universidad y dedicarme a entrenar para ser policía fue ocasión para que nuevas preguntas se instalaran dentro de mi vida. ¿De verdad vas a ser policía, Greg? ¿No quieres aspirar a algo más? ¿Crees que eso te hará feliz? No, no quería ser nada más que eso, porque lograrlo para mí sería tocar el cielo con las manos. Porque si ellos se hubiesen detenido a escucharme por dos segundos o al menos hubiesen intentado conocerme, quizás no habrían preguntado cosas tan estúpidas. Ser policía siempre fue mi máxima aspiración, y no daría el brazo a torcer hasta lograrlo. Ya había perdido demasiado por personas como mi madre, mis familiares más cercanos, los vecinos, mis profesores; todas esas voces dentro de mi cabeza me habían robado demasiada esperanza, y no permitiría que continuaran haciéndolo. Así que me alejé de ellos y me dediqué a mi sueño. Entré en la academia y dejé mi alma en cada paso. Durante todo ese tiempo, las preguntas no importaban. Siempre habría curiosos que quisieran saber más de mi, pero no les permitiría entrar; las voces se acallaban mientras más me acercaba a la meta. Finalmente podía decir que sólo escuchaba a mi propia voluntad, y que podía pensar por mí mismo. No necesitaba callarme, porque no tenía nada que ocultar.  
Cuando salí de la Academia, era un hombre nuevo. Fuerte, decidido, sin miedo alguno. Eso me permitió hacer nuevos contactos, llegar a personas diferentes. Mi nueva vida me encontró saliendo con una preciosa mujer, que luego se convertiría en mi esposa. No negaré que fuimos muy felices, al menos al principio. Todo era risas y juegos. Pasábamos el día en la cama, porque todo era perfecto y el fuego en nuestro interior parecía no apagarse nunca. Nos amábamos con intensidad, y quizás eso fuera exactamente el problema. Ambos éramos demasiado demandantes. Por años y años, me dediqué únicamente a trabajar para darle lo mejor. Y ella comenzó a hacer nuevas preguntas, que despertaron a las anteriores, que yacían en algún oscuro rincón de mi dolorida mente. ¿Cómo es que no sabes cocinar? ¿Vas a dejar la ropa así? ¿No sabes limpiarte los pies antes de entrar? ¿Tienes que pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo? Sí, sabía cocinar, pero llegaba demasiado cansado del trabajo como para tener que hacerlo. Quizás ella no se diera cuenta de todo eso, aunque tuviera todo el día para procesarlo. Sé que no debo dejar la ropa regada en el suelo del baño, ni tampoco tengo derecho a manchar tu impoluto parqué con mis zapatos embarrados, pero es que acabo de llegar y necesito una ducha después de correr por todo Londres a un maleante. Y había otras preguntas, de ésas que sólo yo conocía, porque vivían en mí, destrozándome lentamente. ¿Acaso no podía ensuciar el maldito piso que yo estaba pagando con mi sudor, mientras ella pasaba el día mirando televisión? ¿Por qué yo no tenía el mismo derecho que ella a descansar,  después de haber pasado más de 24 horas en la Estación? ¿Por qué, de repente, el sexo era demasiado ocasional? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera me recibía con un beso? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar mis triunfos profesionales? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se alejaba de mí? Y de nuevo callaba. Callaba porque estaba acostumbrado a callarme.

Ella se fue, claro. Después de engañarme repetidas veces durante años, decidí que lo mejor era divorciarnos. Por supuesto, las preguntas de los allegados no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ciego? ¿De verdad ella te engañaba? ¿No habrás sido tú el culpable? Y sí, ésa era la pregunta que más me atormentaba. ¿Habría sido yo el culpable? ¿Era, al fin y al cabo, el castigo que mi madre decía que era? Porque no me consideraba un mal hombre, pero hasta las voluntades más fortalecidas flaquean con el tiempo. Y el torbellino de preguntas que habían forjado mi consciencia comenzaban a arrastrarme hacia la más profunda depresión.  Era ahora un respetable Detective Inspector en Scottland Yard; tenía el trabajo que siempre había soñado, pero no era feliz. No era feliz porque sentía que era el culpable. Sentía que debía pagar con mi dolor todo lo que había ocasionado en las personas a mi alrededor. Que debía pagar las culpas del pasado; por lo que había atravesado mi madre al tenerme, por lo difícil que había sido para todos relacionarse conmigo. Mi sufrimiento les traería una especie de revancha, o al menos eso creía. Deseaba de todo corazón que eso fuera suficiente para expiar mis pecados.

Pero mis pecados fueron expiados por un hombre de carne y hueso. Alguien que aceptó mi alma destrozada y volvió a unir todas las piezas, sin importarle el tiempo que fuera a tardar en hacerlo. Conocí a Mycroft Holmes gracias a su curioso hermano, que me ayudó en innumerables ocasiones a resolver casos imposibles. Un café para hablar de Sherlock se desencadenó en una cena, y luego ya no podíamos dejar de inventar excusas para encontrarnos. Éramos dos polos opuestos que deseaban con todo su ser reunirse. Mycroft también tenía muchas preguntas para con él mismo, preguntas que destruían su autoestima terriblemente. Con el tiempo, me permitió conocer cada uno de esos miedos y ayudarlo a eliminarlos. Yo también me abrí a él, soltando una a una esas preguntas, purgando mi ser de las angustian que me hicieron caer en las sombras. Él comprendió, escuchó atentamente, tomó mi mano y me ayudó a salir adelante. Aunque creo que lo que más me enamoró de él fue su curiosidad, sus hermosas preguntas. Porque sí, Mycroft Holmes estaba cargado de preguntas, como todas las personas con las cuales me crucé en ésta vida; pero las suyas eran completamente diferentes. Sus preguntas eran del tipo ¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida? ¿Crees que te den unos días de vacaciones para viajar a Suiza conmigo? ¿Tu casa o la mía? Entendí, entre sus brazos, que las preguntas no siempre eran para juzgarme; que podían construirse en base del amor y el interés hacia la persona, y realmente nada podía hacerme más feliz.

Estuvimos un año saliendo y dos conviviendo hasta que le propuse que fuera mi esposo. Fue la pregunta más difícil de mi vida. ¿Qué sería de mi vida si él decía que no? Definitivamente no podría salir adelante si él se negara a compartir el resto de su existencia a mi lado. Por suerte, dijo que sí. La boda fue íntima, una ceremonia cerrada con la presencia de nuestras personas más cercanas. Yo no quería demasiada pompa, por los tristes recuerdos del pasado. Mycroft lo comprendió, aunque sé que internamente él esperaba algo diferente. La luna de miel fue en Venecia, donde no faltó el romanticismo. Él podía hacer que cualquier lugar en el mundo fuera el más perfecto con el sólo hecho de sonreírme, porque en ése gesto encerraba todo lo que yo siempre había buscado; amor real, sin prejuicios. Mycroft me amaba con todos y cada uno de mis defectos, y yo lo amaba a él con los suyos. No mentiré ni diré que somos un matrimonio perfecto, tenemos nuestras discusiones, como todo el mundo; pero sabemos sobrellevarlas con el diálogo, sin palabras hirientes, y principalmente con afecto, como debe ser. Pero la primer duda respecto a mi amor por él llegó cuando ya llevábamos un año de casados y él insinuó que quería ser padre.

Yo estaba completamente seguro de mis sentimientos por él, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Mycroft era un hombre muy ocupado. A veces pasaba semanas sin pisar nuestra casa, ya que sus reuniones impostergables lo llevaban a diferentes países. Otra cosa que me preocupaba terriblemente era cómo reaccionaría él frente a la situación. No era un hombre abiertamente afectivo; me había costado muchísimo trabajo que él se permitiera el contacto físico y aprendiera a demostrar sus sentimientos. Al parecer, ambos hermanos Holmes habían desarrollado una especie de aversión al hecho de hacer visibles sus pasiones, ya que eso era: a) un defecto químico, y b) un arma de doble filo. “Que te importe no es una ventaja”, sabía repetirme cuando aún no accedía a mis requerimientos físicos. Sé que lo hacía por miedo a que el amor lo destruyera. Y claramente yo era la prueba fehaciente de lo que amar puede hacerte. ¿Podría Mycroft amar a alguien más? ¿Podría amar a alguien que no fuera yo? ¿Podría dejar sus celos de lado y aceptar el hecho de compartir mi atención con otra persona? De nuevo, preguntas que atormentaban. Sin embargo, permití que él me convenciera con su interés respecto al tema. Siempre que lo mencionábamos, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Eso era algo que Mycroft no podía controlar; sus ojos no podían mentirme. Y yo me sentía completamente orgulloso de poder leerlos sin problema alguno. Era tal el grado de sinceridad que podía encontrar en la mirada del Hombre de Hielo, que accedí. Ambos investigamos en profundidad los métodos de fertilización y elegimos a la madre con un estricto criterio. Mycroft sería el donante, porque ése había sido el precio a pagar por él para que yo aceptara. Quería un bello bebé pelirrojo, y él no podría negarse.

Sophie Lestrade – Holmes se convirtió en lo más hermoso de nuestras vidas. Y por supuesto, Mycroft rompió el molde. Era un padre modelo, siempre atento a las necesidades de nuestra pequeña luz. Los primeros años de vida de Sophie fueron increíbles, llenos de risas y aprendizajes. Para nosotros no fue fácil amoldar nuestras atareadas vidas a sus demandas, pero lo hicimos con todo el amor que teníamos para dar. Ella era absolutamente todo lo que habíamos soñado y más, una muchacha extraordinariamente inteligente y espabilada que nos traía locos de alegría. Festejábamos cada uno de sus cumpleaños con mucha dedicación, invitando a nuestros allegados a pasar por nuestra casa y comer una porción de tarta, aunque la pequeña aún no entendiera bien de qué iba todo ello. Pero claro, había nuevas preguntas. Preguntas que excedían ante nosotros, pero que siempre estarían ahí para molestarnos aunque nosotros hiciéramos oídos sordos a ellas, porque ante los ojos de todas las personas que nos rodeaban, Mycroft seguía siendo un hombre formal, correcto y frío. Y cuando John Watson insinuó, expresando en voz alta las preguntas que el mundo se hacía sobre nosotros, que Mycroft Holmes no podía ser un padre ‘normal’ para Sophie, me cansé de callar.

Era el cumpleaños número cuatro de nuestra niña. Sherlock y John estaban en la cocina, enfrascados en una calurosa charla. Jamás se percataron de mi presencia en el lugar, por lo que no se molestaron en bajar la voz. John, mi más cercano amigo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, decía sin reparo alguno _‘¿Te imaginas a Mycroft como padre? ¿Jugando al té?  De seguro obliga a la pequeña a leer en Latín o a cambiarse sola el pañal’_. Ambos estallaron de risa y yo pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Carraspeé y me crucé de brazos, fulminándolos con la mirada. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para criticar a mi esposo? ¿Acaso ellos eran padres y sabían qué era lo mejor para Sophie? Comencé a gritarles sin poder controlarme. Absolutamente nadie insultaría al hombre al que yo amaba en mi presencia, ni mucho menos cuestionaría la forma en la que él educaba a mi niña. Los invité a retirarse de mala manera, provocando que la fiesta terminara de inmediato. Por supuesto, no podía ocultarle a Mycroft la naturaleza del problema. Cuando nos encontramos solos en el cuarto de Sophie, tuve que contarle la verdad. Él simplemente escuchó en silencio, como siempre solía hacer. Mi hombre, siempre comprensivo, no tenía palabras de rencor para su hermano y el doctor. Simplemente alzó a Sophie entre sus brazos antes de tomar mi mano y guiarme hacia la sala. Me indicó que me sentara en el mullido sofá y luego dejó a la pequeña sobre mi regazo, mientras él se dirigía hacia el reproductor de DVD y colocaba un disco en su interior. Sonreí al saber que nada podía doblegar el espíritu de mi esposo. Luego se sentó a mi lado y los tres nos tapamos con una manta mientras esperábamos que el video comenzara. Un video que yo mismo había recopilado. Un video que daba nota de lo felices que éramos, y de lo equivocados que estaban Sherlock y John al creer que mi esposo no era un buen padre.

Otro Mycroft sonreía desde la pantalla, aunque lucía bastante diferente al hombre que descansaba a mi lado. Era un video filmado aproximadamente un año atrás. El Mycroft que nos observaba fijamente tenía los labios pintados y una tiara en la cabeza. La toma descendió un poco, permitiendo ver que también tenía puesto un vestido de color celeste que hacía resaltar sus perfectos ojos. En sus brazos, la pequeña Sophie aplaudía mientras lo observaba, completamente radiante de tener a su padre como invitado a su fiesta de té. Por supuesto, él le había enseñado a muy temprana edad cómo preparar el té y seguir las costumbres británicas. Lo había hecho a modo de juego, con mucha dulzura, y Sophie estaba encantada de aprender cada movimiento. La conexión que había entre ellos dos era algo sobrenatural, dejando bien claro que la sangre era un vínculo excesivamente fuerte. Se escuchaba mi risa de fondo mientras se veía  a los dos grandes amores de mi vida intercambiando platos con tazas sobre ellos o porciones de tarta. Abracé al Mycroft de carne y hueso y besé su frente mientras la imagen cambiaba. Ahora, la filmación era en secreto. Mycroft no se había percatado de mi presencia, porque estaba muy enfrascado en la lectura de Caperucita Roja. Sophie lo miraba con ojos pequeños, mientras iba cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo. El pelirrojo era increíblemente expresivo en su lectura, e iba cambiando el tono de su voz para diferenciar a los personajes. Eso siempre me había fascinado de él; su flexibilidad para modificar su forma de hablar de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Hacía que todo fuera más divertido. Una vez más, la imagen cambiaba ante sus ojos. Ambos se rieron mientras la pequeña en su regazo soltaba una carcajada, observando cómo el papá Mycroft de la filmación revisaba debajo de su cama y le aseguraba por quinta vez que no había ningún monstruo acechándola. Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para el Mycroft real, que ahora besaba el cabello de nuestra hija, mientras ambos se observaban bailar canciones de Disney en la pantalla. Porque era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y yo aún no me creo merecedor de semejante milagro. Mycroft Holmes, el hombre que sabe hacer galletas con forma de oso, el que me trae chocolate caliente a la cama cuando me siento enfermo, el que puede detener una guerra por teléfono mientras trenza el cabello de nuestra pequeña hija; ése hombre es mío y me ama con todo su ser.

He tenido millones de preguntas en mi vida. De las buenas y las malas. De las que lastiman y de las que producen interés. Algunas que construyen, otras que pueden quitarte el aire en un segundo.

Pero sé que jamás me arrepentiré de haberle preguntado a Mycroft Holmes si quería casarse conmigo.

Porque él es la respuesta más certera de mi vida. La respuesta que busqué desde pequeño.

Una respuesta que me diera felicidad.


End file.
